herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger (An American Tail)
Tiger is the deuteragonist in An American Tail and its sequels, despite originally being a villainous cat, Tiger would quickly become Fievel Mousekewitz's best friend and ally: not only aiding the young mouse in escaping the clutches of the evil Warren T Rat's gang but also providing valuable help to Fievel throughout his later adventures in the Old West and beyond. He was voiced by the late Dom DeLuise who also voiced Jeremy the Crow from The Secret of NIMH, Fagin from Oliver & Company, Itchy Itchiford from All Dogs Go to Heaven and Stanley from A Troll in Central Park. History An American Tail Tiger makes his appearance when playing Poker with the other cats. He kept thinking they were playing Rummy, and blamed it on Warren T.'s violin playing. When Fievel is discovered, and tries to escape, Tiger is ordered along with the other cats to capture him. Tiger threatened to kill him while struggling to do so. Eventually, after Fievel is caught, and put in a cage, Tiger is sent to be his guard. But he found Fievel crying, and asked him why he was crying. Fievel told him that he had to escape so he could find his family. Tiger is saddened at this, since he lost his own family. Fievel encourages him, saying he will find them. Then Tiger and Fievel begin to bond and share their interests, even singing a musical number about it. Then the alarm goes off, and Tiger allows Fievel to escape. Tiger is then fired by Warren, which Tiger finds a good thing as he tells his ex-boss off screen that he never liked him and that his music stinks. He is next seen (somewhat briefly) when the Mousekewitz family teams up with Tony Toponi, Bridget and Gussie Mausheimer when they join together to find Fievel. Presumably, he teams up with them as well (albiet, off-screen). He serves as transportation for the other searchers. When Fievel is found, Tiger claims he's never been more happy in his life as Gussie hugs him on his big toe. Tiger is last seen in the movie being carried by four of Henri's pigeons when flying to see the Statue of Liberty. An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Tiger plays a major role in this movie, and has a girlfriend. Tiger is first seen near the start of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. His girlfriend, Miss Kitty (who is also one of the only friendly cats), dumps him, stating that she wants a cat﻿ "who's more like a dog". His girlfriend quickly leaves, which causes Tiger to begin crying (despite his promise to be tough in Miss Kitty's abscence). Soon afterwards, the Cactus Cat Gang attacks the mouse homes. Tiger goes to try and help. Sadly, his attempt is hindered by his phobia of spiders, which is activated when he sees Chula. He falls from his perch and lands in a trash can, passed out. The next morning, Tiger rushes to see if the Mousekewitz family is alright. Unfortunately, Tiger finds their home deserted. A note left by Fievel tells Tiger where the Mousekewitzes are: the train station, where they will take a train bound for Green River in Utah. Tiger goes to the station immediately to catch up with Fievel; unfortunately (for him), he is chased by dogs every step of the way (including a run-in with a dog-fish). He is next seen on a fisherman's boat (he had been caught with a bunch of cat-fish). He tries to pretend to be a cat-fish, but is thrown out of the boat. He lands safely on a stagecoach, where he remarks that his mother "always wanted him to be on the stage". He tries to ask a cowboy on the stagecoach if he's going to Green River, but realizes (too late) that the cowboy was a dog. He jumps off and gets tangled in a net hanging off of the stagecoach, where he is yanked along the road like a rag doll. His journey goes on like this until he crashes in a pile of bones at the border between the Badlands and Worselands. Realizing he was left behind, he states that he is "lost, all alone... in a million-acre cat box". He is next seen wandering through the desert, singing "Oh, My Darling" when he runs into what appears to be Miss Kitty; however, it turns out to be a mirage, as "Miss Kitty" was really an owl. Suddenly, Tiger hears what sounds like Fievel calling him. However, he figures that Fievel (who was really there) is another mirage and passes by him (and the opposite is also true for Fievel). Tiger is next seen still in the desert when he is ambushed and captured by the Mousehican tribe, who use buffalo bones as a cage and knock Tiger out. Later that night, Tiger finds himself hanging over a fire in the Mousehican village and being looked at by the Mousehicans as food. Soon, the Mousehican chief appears and it looks like Tiger will be eaten until the chief literally looks at things from a different perspective as he lines the hanging Tiger up with a large rock formation that, oddly enough, looks just like Tiger. Taking it as a sign that Tiger is "a god of eternal peace and cosmic love" (which is actually said later in the movie), the Mousehicans celebrate with a massive feast. During this time, Tiger breaks the fourth wall by turning to the camera and saying "How did they know I was a vegetarian?" and "It's funny how your appetite perks up when you find out you're gonna ''have ''dinner instead of ''be ''dinner...". Tiger hangs back while the Mousehicans kill a hawk and (unknowingly) save Fievel's life. Fievel lands in part of Tiger's feast and is nearly eaten until Fievel tells Tiger to say "ahh". Sharing a tender reunion, Fievel tells Tiger to come with him to Green River; however, due to the fact that the Mousehicans become very offended if someone eats and runs, Tiger says he'll join Fievel as soon as he can (giving his own variation of the "Cross my heart and hope to die" promise). Fievel then asks how to get to Green River (he doesn't know) and Tiger tells him to grab a passing "sagecoach" (a tumbleweed). Saying goodbye, Tiger makes note of his pun, but no one finds it funny. Tiger is later seen in pictures in Miss Kitty's dressing room, where she regrets having left New York for the west. Tiger is next seen still relaxing at the Mousehican village, where Fievel is trying to recruit him to help save Green River from Cat R. Waul and his Gang. Though Tiger isn't into the idea at first, he is convinced when he smells the exact same perfume that his love was wearing. He decides to join up with Fievel (though he is a bit concerned when he learns he has to be a dog). He is next seen training under the watchful eye of Wylie Burp. Tiger quickly learns the ways of a dog and is christened "Fido" by Wylie. With his new dog identity and slingshot in hand, Tiger goes with Fievel and Wylie to confront the Cactus Cat Gang. Miss Kitty becomes smitten with Tiger again (being completely unaware that Tiger has learned how to be a dog). Just when Fievel has Cat R. Waul cornered, Chula threatens to kill Miss Kitty if Fievel fires. This causes Tiger to lose it, as he sends the entire Cactus Cat Gang flying and overcomes his arachnophobia. Tiger is last seen enjoying a romantic moment with Miss Kitty as Wylie walks off into the sunset. An American Tail: The Treasure Of Manhattan Island An American Tail: The Mystery Of The Night Monster Personality Despite his formidable size Tiger is a harmless feline who despises violence and is actually very affectionate towards all living beings, even mice - he doesn't share the almost universal hatred of mice that many felines in the series did and indeed was willing to fight in defence of the downtrodden (though he was not much of a fighter, though he had his moments). Tiger was once a member of Warren T Rat's gang but was clearly unhappy with his position, when he first met Fievel he attempted to act like a tough and mean cat but was unable to hold the act together long and he befriended Fievel: the two have remained close ever since. Fievel and Tiger's friendship is an innocent one and is sadly very rare, which can cause mild problems as most mice are not used to having an affectionate feline in their midst: even Fievel's father noted that when Fievel grew older he may have to rethink having a cat as a friend - however given Tiger's nonthreatening nature these words of warning may not be true and he is in many ways a pioneer for mouse/cat co-existence. Trivia *Strangely, despite claiming that he's a vegetarian, Tiger is obese. *It is unknown why Tiger ever joined Warren T Rat's gang, considering that Tiger doesn't eat mice nor did he ever liked his boss. Gallery Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7208.jpg|Tiger chuckles and grinning nervously at the camera, after he was disarmed by one of Cat R. Waul's gang. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Tiger smirking at Fievel's idea of using the lazy eye. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Tiger growls with rage at Chula after he threatens Fievel to have Miss Kitty drop from the balcony of the saloon. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg|Tiger barking thunderously at Chula. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg|Tiger, Miss Kitty and Wylie Burp watch Cat R. Waul, Chula and his gang being thrown into an US mail bag by Fievel. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Cowards Category:Defectors Category:False Antagonist Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Optimists Category:Incompetent Category:Martial Artists Category:Paranoid Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Category:Pacifists Category:Western Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Officials